typingfandomcom-20200215-history
How the Monster Gets Evil (Christmas Special) (2018) - part by 76859Thomas
How The Monster Gets Evil is a Christmas Special to during fun with...The Monsters of Power Rangers to be a good by...Kids Next Door. For Whom The Bell Trolls * For a school project, the Power Rangers must share a hobby or personal belonging of theirs with the class. Trini decides to talk about her doll collection, including her favorite one of all, Mr. Ticklesneezer. Things get bad, however, when Rita brings Mr. Ticklesneezer to life, and he begins to terrorize Angel Grove by shrinking everything in sight, and trapping them inside bottles. The Great Bookala Escape * The Power Rangers befriend a kindly alien who crash lands on Earth. Lord Zedd sets his sights on the alien’s diamond energy source, which could give him limitless power. A Chimp in Charge * Katherine attempts to teach a monkey named Kelly sign language in order to communicate. Rita & Zedd transforms Kelly into the Sinister Simian, forcing the Pink Ranger and the others to fight it. Trust in Me * Rocky attempts to befriend a stubborn blind karate expert named Penny. The Machine Empire deploys a defector monster to Earth who befriends Rocky, unaware of his true intentions to lure him into a devastating trap. Transmission Impossible * Dimitria’s friend Visceron, a native of Inquiris, arrives on Earth with urgent news relating to her, but Divatox intercepts him and brainwashes him. The Wasp with A Heart * Cassie befriends a monster who now seeks to break away and join the side of good, but Astornema learns of the intended defection and orders the creature’s destruction. Andros and the Stowaway * An alien infant stows away with Andros, with it’s angered guardian not too far behind. Loyax' Last Battle * An ancient warrior called Loyax, having turned to villainy despite still carrying a code of honor, asks Trakeena to appoint him a task so he may have a glorious final battle against a worthy opponent. The Chosen Path * Chad becomes distraught when his former sensei, still resentful that his student abandoned his martial arts training to become a Power Ranger, takes a demonic solider as his new student. Trip Takes A Stand * Frax uses a device to trigger hostile tendencies in a reluctant mutant, forcing a considerate Trip to stand up for him when Eric arrives determined to destroy him. The Last Race * Lucas faces an old friend in Dash, a former champion race driver who turned to crime. Recognition * On his way to interrogation, alien criminal Wootox switches bodies with Sky and creates havoc within the Delta Base whilst Sky is incarcerated. Samurai * Emperor Gruumm uses a time portal to bring a skilled alien Samurai, Katana, into the present day. Lights, Camera, Too Much Action * A film crew decides to use the Hillhurst House for a shoot. When the director discovers Graxxis in the house, he assumes he's an actor. How Does Your Garden Grow? * Little Ghoul says she's bored and Flabber is bewildered about how to keep her entertained. Good Monsters Mr.Ticklesneezer.jpg Bookala.jpg Sinister Simian.jpg Defector.jpg Visceron-Monster-Form.jpg The-Waspicable.jpg Seymour.jpg Loyax.jpg Cyclopter.jpg Notacon.jpg Dash (Time Force).jpg Wootox.jpg Katana.jpg Graxxis.jpg Emily the Seed of Evil.jpg Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Power Rangers Turbo Category:Power Rangers In Space Category:Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Category:Power Rangers Time Force Category:Power Rangers S.P.D. Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Beetleborgs Metallix Category:Christmas Specials Category:UK Category:Good Guys Category:Good Monsters Category:Bad Monsters Category:Bad Guys Category:Christmas